Together
by ChottoMatte
Summary: Two lovers, sick of hiding their compassion. Will they reveal themselves to the world, or live in the shadows? AU, slightly OOC. A short ZexSo, written for DanceSoraDance. T for mentions of sex.


"You have no idea how cute you are when you beg like that." The boy murmured softy, head buried in his lover's soft, brown hair. He nuzzled his nose in deeper, relishing the clean scent of strawberry shampoo. They lay on the couch, limbs sweaty and bare, intertwined and tired. "We have to get to school soon anyway...it's time to get up, my So-chan."

Sora opened his eyes wearily, blinking at the bright sun that streamed in from the open bay window. "I don't wanna go, Zexy.." He rolled back over and pulled his arm over his eyes, blocking out the brightness. He snuggled into the warm embrace and sighed. "I guess we have to, don't we? Can't miss more school..." He shrugged the sheet off of his shoulders as he sat up, pulling Zexion up with him.

Zexion propped up the somnolent boy with ease - He'd make sure he ate more, he was far too light - and stood, joints cracking and settling into place. He scratched his head nonchalantly, and stumbled into the kitchen. The clock on the microwave read 5:34, they'd only have an hour to get ready and to school if they didn't want to be late. Again.

-zexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexso-

The bell rang for the last time as Zexion skittered into his first period classroom, the echoes fading as he slipped quietly into his assigned seat and prayed his teacher hadn't noticed. "Zexion, so nice of you to grace us with your presence this morning." Mr. Squall turned slowly, fixing his glare on the poor blue haired boy in the back row. "I assume that you were here just before the bell?" Zexion nodded sharply and averted his eyes.

"I got stuck in traffic." It was his usual excuse, whenever he and Sora had dallied too much and incurred the wrath of their punctuality-loving teachers. He flipped his notebook open to a fresh page and dug a pencil out of his pocket as Mr. Squall turned back around. He doodled absentmindedly, humming and tapping his foot to the sound of music emanating from the radio that some kid behind him had turned on, so quietly it was merely a whisper. He slogged his way through the rest of the first half of the day, sprinting from band to calculus just in time to see a familiar spiky-brown head of hair whip through the doorway and into the classroom.

Contrary to Sora, Zexion was a quieter, more studious pupil. He didn't have a throng of adoring fans around him at all times, and he never got less than an 'A' on a test, but he and Sora still seemed to...'click' somehow. Maybe it was because the brunette's lively antics could drag him from his most abysmal depressions, or because Zexion was the only reason Sora passed all of his classes.

They didn't interact like normal couples in school, but only because the straight-laced citizens of Twilight Town would probably burn them at the stake for committing 'lewd and lascivious acts' and corrupting their children. Sora had no problem evading his friends after school a few days a week to go and get ice cream by the beach with his lover, and Zexion skipped studying the nights that Sora could sneak over so that they'd have more 'alone time.' Their relationship was convoluted, shrouded and secrecy and cloaked in mystery, but full of love, and those touching moments you find on Christmas cards.

The boys had had some close calls, however. Once, while in the library sharing a chaste little kiss, they'd nearly been discovered by their librarian, who was on a conquest to find Zexion. She'd been meaning to talk to him about helping her after school some days, but had let him slip past with that brunette when he'd come in. She went up and down the aisles carefully, looking for him and straitening the errant books stacked haphazardly on shelves.

She stumbled upon the two, who'd just heard footsteps and reacted like lightning, wit their backs turned to each other and large, leather-clad tomes grasped in shaky fingers. She pondered whether it was warm in here, as the blushes and heavy breathing of the two boys before her lead her to believe, but resolved to just turn down the thermostat later, lest she forget what she'd come here for.

Aerith cleared her throat quietly, noting that both boys' heads shot up like gazelle hearing the quiet stalk of a cheetah. They flushed even more, and Zexion closed his book quietly. "Zexion, if you don't mind, could I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded curtly and put the book in the vacant area on the shelf. She continued - "I was wondering if you had any free time after school in the next few weeks? I was looking for someone to help me with all the books while Tifa is on her vacation, and seeing as you're in here so much..." Sora's eyes widened nearly imperceptibly, and he too closed his book, moving to put it back.

Zexion stood stock still for a moment, before looking behind him at the shocked grimace on the brunette's face, and nodded again. Sora's face relaxed, but his eyes still looked wary and wild.

"I do have a few after-school obligations, but I'm sure I could stop by at least a few times to assist you. Say… Tuesdays and Thursdays?" He crossed his fingers behind his back, willing her to accept so little of his help without much fuss. He didn't _want_ to miss spending time with his Sora, but he did feel that he was the best suited candidate for the job. He never liked turning down professional requests for personal reasons.

Aerith beamed at him, and he relaxed. "I'd be extremely grateful. I'm buried up to my neck in shelving, and I think you're just what the doctor ordered." She smiled. "I'll let you two finish reading." She turned, and began to walk, but stopped again a few feet away. "By the way… Do you think I should turn the heat down a bit? You two look a little warm…"

Sora blushed.

-zexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexso-

On the walk home, they took the scenic route, meandering through the park and down scenic boulevards. Walking shoulder-to-shoulder to disguise the fact they were holding hands, they talked briefly about Zexion's new obligation.

"It's only for a few weeks, Sora." Zexion tried to placate the brunette. "I had to accept!"

Sora sighed. "I know, Zexy. I'm not mad you're helping her out. I'm just… frustrated." His brow furrowed. "I hate that I can't spend as much time with you in public as I want."

"Sora, we go to the park or the mall or the movies almost every day. With Axel and Roxas and Riku and Olette, you know?"

Sora shook his head, soft chocolate spikes flopping about in disarray. "That's not… what I mean. I mean… spending time with you like THIS." He squeezed Zexion's hand for effect.

The bluenette nodded knowingly. "I see, love." He sighed. "I know what you mean. I wish… we could be like this all the time, you know? Not have to worry and hide…"

It took a moment for Sora to answer. "What if… what if we didn't have to hide?" He continued when he saw Zexion's look of puzzlement. "What if… we came out?"

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes.

-zexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexsozexso-

Zexion broached the subject again the next week, when they were wandering through the local mall.

"Sora… are you sure you'd be okay with it?" He asked hesitantly, not sure of his boyfriend's reaction.

The brunette, not being telepathic, had no idea what Zexion was talking about. "Be okay with what?"

Zexion blushed. "With… coming out. To everyone." Sora looked taken aback for a moment, before Zexion continued, "I-I mean, we don't HAVE to, but I was wondering about it and-"

"Of course." Sora responded simply, his expression suddenly completely serious. "I don't care what anyone else says, Zexion. I'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Zexion blushed fiercely. "Alright then."

-

They didn't talk about it for a few weeks. It slipped to the backs of their minds, replaced by drama and school projects, and Zexion's new after-school work. Life settled into a dull pattern, and the couple settled into their normal routine.

It was after a heated, passionate coupling, late on an unremarkable Saturday night, that the topic resurfaced.

"Would you be okay with it, Zexion?" Sora whispered, his lips next to Zexion's ear as they lay tangled beneath the sheets.

Zexion knew exactly what his lover was talking about this time, as he'd been thinking about it too. "I would." His fingers traced patterns on Sora's exposed back. "I'd do anything to make you happy, my Sky. I love you."

Sora looked up into fathomless grey eyes. "Yeah… I love you too, Zexion." They snuggled even closer. "But how will we tell them?"

"I suggest we start with our close friends. I'm sure Roxas and Axel won't matter." Zexion frowned. "Hayner and Pence may be more of a problem, but Olette can help us with that. Tidus may be a little shocked at first, but he'll get over it."

Sora chuckled. "I'm glad I've got you to think all of this stuff out. I was thinking of renting a blimp, printing some flyers. 'Sora and Zexion are gay, and fuck like rabbits whenever given the chanc-'" Zexion batted at his hair good-naturedly. "Fine, fine. No flyers."

They talked a little longer, until the night began to slip into day. As the sun peeked over the horizon, they fell asleep in eachother's arms, smiling faintly, dreams and souls filled with hope and love.

2 Years Later –

Zexion dropped the last box in the bare living room area, dusting off his hands and surveying his handiwork. "Sora! You in the kitchen?" He called, hearing tell-tale crashing sounds emanating from the other room.

"Yeah! I'm almost done with the utensils, and then I'll- WHOA!" A resounding smash and several curses floated out to Zexion's ears, and he smiled faintly. "Ouch! Sorry for the noise – I tripped over a the blender with an armful of cookie sheets…" His head popped out from the doorway. "Have you brought the last of the boxes in?"

"Yes, yes, don't forget, I _am_ the responsible one here." He countered, and watched Sora's look of mock outrage with private adoration.

The brunette grinned evilly. "I guess I'll just have to punish you for that comment!" Before Zexion could react, there was a Sora hurtling at him, and he was pinned to the ground with a great 'OOMPH!'

They wrestled for a minute, before collapsing side by side on the soft carpet.

"Zexion?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"Are you happy, now? With this? With… me?" The brunette sounded worried.

Zexion smiled, and reached for Sora's hand. "Of course, love. No matter what happens to us, I'll always have you, and that's enough for me."

They lay together, on the floor, fingers intertwined, for some time. But duty called, and their new apartment needed furnished, so the loving couple got to work.

They could spend all the time together they wanted now, and there was no way to stop them. Not now. Not ever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chotto's A/N- Heeey guys. I originally started this story… oh, maybe a year ago, and it's really for my Sora! (Pen name, DanceSoraDance) Tell me if it's any good?


End file.
